asleep
by sparkyfma2000
Summary: Find out if miracles do exist. Yes, I suck at summaries. Who cares, just read the story, please! Slight yaoi *COMLETED!*
1. Asleep

ASLEEP  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YUGIOH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yami's POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I stared down at the bedside where my hikari layed. He looked so peaceful. So beautiful. I gently touched  
  
his face, stroking it. I could once again feel the tears swell up in my eyes. I brushed them angrily away   
  
refusing to show weakness in the presence of my hikari, even if he could not see or feel my pain. I glanced   
  
over to the other side of his bed to notice his grandfather, Suguroku Motou slumped over in his chair   
  
asleep. The old man looked worn and tired. Aging had caught up to the man in less then a month. He even   
  
looked beyond his age. Sighing, I turned my attention once again back to Yugi. I stared at him, nearly   
  
hoping that I could will him to awake. I desperatly wanted him to open his eyes and look up at me smiling.   
  
  
  
  
  
There was a small knock at the door as a tall, slender nurse walked in, clutching her clipboard. "I'm   
  
sorry but visiting hours are over. You and your grandfather will need to leave now." I turned to the nurse   
  
glaring. The nurse took a step backwards bringing her clipboard closer to her body. "I'm terrible sorry sir   
  
but visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow." Gritting my teeth, I reached over and shook   
  
Suguroku awake. He looked up started as his eyes began to focus on what was occurying around him.   
  
"What is it?" He asked in an almost hysterical fit. "Is it Yugi?! What's wrong? Is he okay?" Yugi's   
  
grandfather glanced up at his grandson's bedside fearing the worse. When he saw that Yugi was resting   
  
peacefully, he let out a sigh. "Mr. Motou." I replied, placing a hand on his arm. "It's time for us to go."   
  
Surguroku looked up at me. I could see the pain and dispair in his eyes. Life had nearly washed out of the   
  
old man. I could relate because that is how I was feeling. "Let's go home so you can get some rest."   
  
Gravely nodding, Suguroku slowly arose from his seating position. Leaning over, he kissed Yugi   
  
on the top of the head. "Please come out of this." Suguroku replied as a tear fell down the old man's cheek.   
  
Walking over to him, I placed a arm around his shoulder. Steering him to the door, I took one glance back at   
  
my sleeping hikari. *How could I let this happen?* I thought angrily as we walked out of Yugi's room.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha:*sniffle!* How could I? I placed Yugi in a coma!  
  
Yami: *glaring, wraps his hands around Kanatasha's neck, squeezing as hard as he could, shaking her.* I...told...you...not to hurt....him!"  
  
Kanatasha: *gagging.* Y...ya...yami! Don't wo....wo..worry! It'll....be...okay...in the end!  
  
Yugi: *sniffling.* Am I going to die?!? *wails* I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!! *runs over to Yami, wrapping his arms around his waist, crying into his shirt.* I'm scared Yami!   
  
Yami: *roughly lets go of Kanatasha, kneels down placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.* I won't let you die aibou!   
  
Yugi: *chokes back a sob. Glances at Kanatasha.* Meany!  
  
Kanatasha: Guys! Don't worry! Yugi will come out of this ok. Well at least I think he will.  
  
Yami: *glares.* What the hell do you mean you think he will!  
  
Kanatasha: *nervous laugh.* I'm not sure what's going to happen.  
  
Yami: Your the damn author for crying out loud!  
  
Kanatasha: Yeah so. I'm just making this up on my own. But I'll only continue the story on one condition.  
  
Yugi: What's that.  
  
Kanatasha: Only if I recieve reviews will I continue the story with the next chapter telling how Yugi fell into a coma.   
  
Yugi&Yami: *turn to the readers, pleading look on their faces.* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah I know this chapter is short, but there's more to come that is, if I'm loved. 


	2. Before the Tragedy2

Before the Tragedy.  
  
~This is a little background as to why Yugi fell into a coma. It happened one month ago on a Sunday afternoon.~  
/Yami/  
//Yugi//  
^private thoughts^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami: Yugi had better come out of this alright, or ELSE!  
Kanatasha: Don't worry. As long as you stay on my good side, this story will have a happy ending. If not! *Death March plays in the background.* Got it!  
Yami: Got it!  
Kanatasha: *smirks.* Good! Well as promised here is the next chapter. Oh and I love Yugi and Kurt so :p This is not a Yugi/Yami Yaoi. It is just plain brotherly love. *Whispers to raven* "And don't worry! Yugi WILL come out of this ok. I just LOVE to see Yami squirm! He is such an easy target! Ohhhhhh! I'm such a bad authoress!"  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YUGIOH!  
(I re-wrote this chapter cause there were a few things about it I didn't like. I wouldn't go well with the next chapter. sorry for the confusion. Please review if you haven't already, and review again if you have.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yugi!" Yami called out for the fifth time at his sleeping hikari. "Yugi! It's time to get up! It's nearly 11:00! Your waisting the entire day!" Yami shook his head as he watched Yugi lazily roll over. "I no wanna get up!" Yugi protested looking up at Yami. "Tired!" Flopping back down, Yugi fell back to sleep. Rolling his eyes, Yami sighed as he walked over to the foot of the bed. "I really hate doing this but......" Taking the edge of the matress, Yami flipped Yugi off of his bed and onto the floor. Looking around confused, Yugi didn't know what the hell was going on. His face was a mixture of shock and fear. "Whaaaa!" His gaze finally fell on Yami who was standing over him smirking. "It's about time you got up lazy-bone! You've been sleeping more and more Yugi. I can't see as to why your tired." Yugi stood up, stiffling a yawn. "Well....I am. I don't know why. I don't feel.....ACHOO! sick!" "Bless you." Yami stated. "Well I sure hope your not. I care for you dearly aibou. Your kind and warm-hearted. But when your sick, your a entirely different person." Yami thought back to last year when Yugi had gotten the flu. He shuddered remembering Yugi and his temper tantrums. Yugi glared up at Yami, throwing his pillow at him. "I'm not THAT bad!" "That's your opinion!" Yami stated as he dodged the pillow. Yugi's response to that was sticking his tongue out. "Well come on. Get dressed so we can go." Yugi looked up at Yami puzzled. "Where are we going? It's Sunday. Isn't?" Yami nodded, sighing rolling his eyes. It figured Yugi would of forgotten. He had also become more absent-minded lately as well. Yami knew he shouldn't have any concern, yet deep down he had this uneasy feeling. He shook his head, brushing away the feeling. ^I'm probally just being paranoid again! I promised Yugi I'd lay off the protector bit just a little. And here I am worryed about him over sleeping! Aibou is right. I am a worry-wart!^ "Don't you remember? Tristen asked us to meet him at the mall at 1 o'clock this afternoon." Yugi jumped up as he made a beeline for his closet. "Oh my gosh! I completly forgot!!!" Rumaging through the closet, Yugi picked out his outfit. A faded pair of denim jeans, red t-shirt and white tennis shoes. As he put on his shirt, he turned to Yami. "I wonder why Tristen wants to see us." Yami shook his head shrugging. "Beats me. Guess that's why he said it was extremely important that we meet him at the mall today." "Gee, I hope nothing is wrong." Yugi stated a little worried. "It's probally nothing. But let's hurry so we're not extremly late."   
  
Fifteen minutes later, and five minutes late, Yugi and Yami strolled into the food court of the Domino Mecha Mall. There they found their friends, Tristen, Téa and Joey sitting near the water fountain. Tristen and Téa were laughing hysterically as Joey shoved fries up his nose and ears and began squawking crazily.  
/What the hell!/   
//It's best not to ask or know!//   
/Sometimes I wonder./  
//You wonder, I worry.//   
Strolling over, Yugi waved to their friends. "Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" The trio looked up smiling. "Well that's nothing new with you Yugi." Tristen. "Your always late!" "Sorry." Yugi stated blushing. "I kind of over-slept today." "Again?" Téa asked concerned. "Yugi, I don't think it's natural to be sleeping that much." Smiling, Yugi shrugged. "I really don't think there's anything to worry about." Téa looked at her friend unsure. Sighing she shook her head and took a sip from her double mocha chocolate chip milk shake. "Hey Yami!" Joey replied happily removing the fries from his nose and ears. "Bet your wondering why I got dese things in my ears n nose." Yami raised an eyebrow trying to not look interested. "It never crossed my mind."  
//LIAR!//   
/Shhhhh! Like you said! It's best not to ask or know!/   
"Well ya see, I kind of lost a bet against Tristen." "Joey!" Yugi protested glancing at his friend. "Hey it was just a fun wager." Joey protested back. "So what was the bet?" Yami asked curiosity getting the better of him. "Well," Joey stated glancing at Tristen. As if on cue, Tristen took over telling them about the bet. "Joey here and I bet that whoever drew the weakest monster card, he would have to do something idiotically and embarrasing. Joey lost so that's why he had fries where they don't belong." Yugi rolled his eyes sighing. "You guys! Oh hey!" He replied suddenly remembering why they were there. "Tristen, you said you had something real important to tell us?" Four pairs of eyes turned, putting their attention on Tristen. Tristen sighed heavily, looking down at the table sadly. "Yeah I do. I'm moving at the end of the semester." Everyone gasped back at the statement. "Moving?!?" Joey asked bewildered. Tristen nodded glumly. "Yeah. Family is moving to America. Dad got a promotion that he can't turn down. So were moving at the end of the semester." The group looked down in a gloomy matter. "I can't believe your going to be leaving us!" Téa stated near the brink of tears. Everyone else just nodded in agreement. "I know. But it's not like it's going to be forever. I'll come back and visit. And besides, we're friends until the end no matter what right?" Joey, Téa, Yugi and Yami looked up at Tristen, smiling. "Your right." Yugi stated. "No matter what." Pounding his fist on the table, Joey looked at the group in determination. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's have some fun! I want the remaining time I have with my best bud to be good ones!" Tristen sighed, looking at his friend. Joey was the one he was going to miss the most. "Good idea Joey." Tristen replied cracking a smile. Nodding in agreement, everyone agreed not to be gloomy until the day Tristen left. "ORDER 2265!" A voice rang out throughout the food court. "Oh! That's us!" Téa replied. "Hope you two dont' mind but we ordered pizza." Yugi smiled sheepishly as he felt his stomach rumble. "No. No problem at all." Yami stated. "I'll get the food!" Yugi exclaimed getting up from his seat. As he rose, a sudden wave a nausia swept over him. Teetering a bit, Yugi grabed onto the edge of the table to steedy him. Shaking his head, he slowly walked away from the table. Hoping no one had seen him. Yami however had seen him and called out through their mental link.  
/Aibou!/  
//Don't worry Yami. I'm fine. Just getting tired again.//   
/Maybe we should go home..../  
//Please no! I want to stay! I'm fine! Don't worry so much okay!//   
Yami sighed frustrated as he watched his hikari walk away from the group. ^Why can't I get rid of this feeling? I shouldn't be too worried! He's probally coming down with the flu again.^ Shaking his head, Yami turned his attention back to his friends. "Hey Yami." Joey asked concerned. "Is everything alright?" "Everything is fine Joey." Yami replied.   
  
The group jumped as a sudden crash echoed through out the mall. "What the heck?" Tristen asked trying to pinpoint the origin of the sound. "Ooooh!" Joey stated, smirking. "Sounds like someone is gonna get in trouble! 10 to 1 on of dem pizza boys dropped the pie plate!" Frowning, Yami glanced over to the food booths. There a small group was huddled in a circle. A quick sense of pain and fear swept through Yami, taking his breath. He gasped, cluthing his chest, eyes widden. "AIBOU!" He yelled out leaping from his chair. Rushing over, Yami murmered to himself quietly. ^Oh please! Oh please! Oh please!^ Pushing past the on-lookers, Yami squeezed his way to the center of the circle. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Yugi layed curled up in a ball on the floor. He was cringing in extreme pain and crying. Rushing to his side, Yami knelt down on his knees. Picking Yugi up, he gentle turned him over to face him.   
/AIBOU! What happened?!?/  
Yugi looked up at Yami, he's eyes pleading. "Yami...." he stated just above a whisper, gasping. "It hurts Yami!......It hurts so bad!" Fear began to rise in Yami as Yugi began wheezing and having a coughing fit. "Yami........"   
/Quiet Aibou! don't talk! I'm here!/   
//help me!//   
Bringing Yugi closer to him, Yami gentle rocked back and forth, eyes widen in fear breathing heavily. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you!" He whispered in Yugi's ear. Yami looked around at the on-lookers, glaring. ^Why in the hell are they just standing there???!! Can't they see that my hikari is in pain?^ Yami's anger rose as he heard several people protest as more forced their way into the crowd. His glare softened as he noticed Tristen, Joey and Téa make their way to the front. "Oh my god!" Téa yelled, rushing over. "YUGI! Someone call a doctor!" Tristen stood there stunned for a few seconds before responding. "Right! I'm on it." Yami looked up at Téa thankfully. "Hey bud! Get the hell out of the way! I wanna see if the kid croaks or not!" Snapping his head up to the crowd, Yami glared hatefully. He's eyes searched everyone trying to find the scum who didn't give a damn about another beings life. "Shuddup! Moron! That's my pal!" He's eyes stopped on Joey who had just delivered a punch to the guy who had called out seconds before. Joey looked down at the guy glaring. For good measurements, he kicked the guy in the gut. Yami couldn't help but smirk. Joey looked over and gave Yami the thumbs up signal.   
//YAMI!!!!!!//  
Yami quickly turned his attention back to Yugi. Yugi eyes were barely open and he's breathing was become more laborate.   
//I'm.........I'm...I'm scared!//  
/Be quiet! I'm here to protect you!/   
His eyes widened as he watched Yugi slowly close his eyes falling unconscience. "Aibou?!? Aibou??"   
/AIBOU!/   
Yami's fear rose even higher as he noticed a small trickle of red escape from Yugi's mouth. "BLOOD?!?!? YUGI!!!!!!"   
  
At the hospital, everyone waited impatiently from news from the doctor. Yugi's grandfather, Sugrokou Motou was pacing back and forth mumbling underneath his breath. Téa sat in a chair, her head in her hands, sobbing. Tristen and Joey sat on either side of her, trying to comfort her. Yami was leaning against the wall his eyes filled with confusion and fear. ^What is going on? How could I not sense this happening?!?? I'm his protector!^   
  
Thirty minutes later, a doctor appeared. "Excuse me? Mr. Motou?" The group quickly stood up and formed a circle around the doctor. "Is my grandson going to be alright?" Sugrokou asked pleading. The doctor looked at everyone, he's eyes showing no emotions. "I sorry but I can not give you a yes or no answer. We are unsure ourselves IF your grandson will pull through. We'd like to keep him overnight for test and observations." "What are you looking for in the test, doctor? Will he be alright?" Téa blurted out. " I mean you do have a cure for whatever is wrong with him, don't you?" The doctor sighed frustrated. "Depends on how the test results come back. If it comes back in the red, then yes. But if it is in the blue then I'm afraid he may be dying." Yami suddenly felt the life drain away from him. He stood there, eyes wide, glazing barely taking in the words of the doctor. "He may be dying." ^no......it can't be! Not him! How could this of happen?^ Everyone else around him was in the same state of shock. "Will you know what caused my grandson to be come violently sick?" Sugrokou finally asked, breaking the silence. "We'll have to wait until the test results come back. For now, why don't you go see your grandson. He needs all the support he can get in this. Again I am truly sorry. Do not stay too long though. He needs his rest." "Thank you doctor!" The group slowly made their way into Yugi's room. Yugi layed in the hospital bed, wires hooked up to his arms and IV's in his viens. He slept peacefully. His face looked calm and relaxed. There was an acquard stillness in the room as everyone gathered around the bed. "I can't believe this is happening!" Téa blurted out gripping the edge of the bed. "It just isn't fair! What has Yugi done to deserve this?!?" Tears strolled down her cheeks as she looked up at her friend laying comfortably in the bed. Tristen put a arm around her and carefully steered her out of the room. Joey followed them quickly behind. "Get out of dis alright Yug!" He responded as he closed the door behind him. Sugrokou slumped down in the chair in despair. "I don't get it. Yugi has always been healthy. There's no reason for him to be this sick. What is going on?" He looked up at Yami with pleading eyes. "I'm not sure." Yami stated, the frustration could be heard from his voice. "But I promise you this. I WILL find out. and I WILL save Yugi!" Surgokou smiled gently, looking slightly up at Yami. "You truly do care for my grandson don't you?" Yami nodded. "Yes I do. He and I are apart of each other. He is the light while I am the dark. We can not co-exist without the other one. He is my life, my light, my partner, my friend, my brother. That is why it pains me so much to see him in this condition." Yami looked up at Yugi the frustration showing on his face. "I swore to always protect him from any harm that would come to him. I'm failing him miserably!!" "You are not failing him." Surgokou responded looking up at Yami. "We all wish for complete protection against the ones we care about but that just isn't possible. There are some things that can not be helped. This is one of them. You are doing a terrific job Yami. Never tell yourself any different. And you are doing something more important to Yugi then just protecting him." "What is that?" Yami asked questionally. "You are being his friend." Yami looked over at the old man smiling warmly. "Thank you." Surgokou and Yami sat by either side of Yugi's bedside hoping for a miracle that he would come out of this safely.  
/I'll always protect you./  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha: Okay that's the end of this chapter. Yeah I know it's pretty boring, but next chapter should be more breath taking. Next Chapter: A Cure or a Curse?  
Yami&Yugi: REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. NOT A CHAPPIE!

INTERMISSION:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This will make absolutly no sense. This is just what happens when I'm bored, haven't been getting enough sleep, on a sugar rush and have slight writers block.  
Oh, and if ya wanna flame, then flame. I could always use a good laugh!   
  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH! (dang it!) Nor does she own Britney Spears, Barney, Barbie, or the song Barbie Girl (thank RA!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Y. Malik: *walks into the room.* What the HELL Is going on? And where the hell am I?  
  
Yugi: *watching Rugrats. :o)* Huh? You say something Yami? *not taking eyes off of t.v.  
  
Yami: *glances up from reading: Tales of the Unfortunate Soul.* No aibou.  
  
Yugi: Oh? Then who? *looks up from the t.v. searching the room. Eyes fall on Y. Malik. Jumps up startled.* AHHHHH! MALIK!  
  
Yami: *drops the book when he heard Yugi cry out. Jumping from his chair, He rushed to Yugi's side, glaring at Y. Malik.* What the HELL are you doing here?!?!?!  
  
Y.Malik: *glares.* I was wondering the same thing pharoh! But no matter! I want the power of your Millenium Puzzle!  
  
Yugi&Yami: NEVER!  
  
~The three glare each other having a stand-off. ~  
  
Dum dum dum dum dum  
  
All: *look around confused.*   
  
Yami: Where the hell did that come from?!?  
  
Y. Malik: *eyes search the room, growls.* Stop playing games pharoh!  
  
Yami: I am NOT playing games! Now I demand to know how you got here!  
  
Y. Malik: Beats the living hell out of me! One second I was playing a video game, and the next I'm here! *Looks at Yugi deviously, gestures him over.* Oh hey Yugi.....wanna play a little game? It's called Hide and go DEAD!  
  
Yugi: *whimpers.*   
  
Yami: *protectively pushes Yugi behind him.* Stay away from him!  
  
Kanatasha: *walks into the room.* Hey you guys. What's up.  
  
Yami: *turns to her glaring.* Kanatasha! What is the meaning of this?!?!? How dare you bring HIM! in here!!!  
  
Y.Malik: Who the HELL are you?  
  
Kanatasha: *to Yami* Because I can! *to Y. Malik.* Names Kanatasha Brenks. I'm the author of this Yu-gi-oh fanfic: Asleep.  
  
Y.Malik: *confused.* Asleep? Fanfic? What the hell!?!?  
  
Kanatasha: Here read. *hands him a copy of the story.*  
  
Y.Malik: *reads the story. Five minutes later is chuckling evily.* Oh yes! There is justice in this world! Yugi is going to die and there is nothing the GREAT pharoh can do about it!!! *turns to Kanatasha.* Can I be the one that gets to kill Yugi? I'll type it up!  
  
Kanatasha: NO! You will not! I'm not going to kill Yugi in this fanfic! I already promised Yami I wouldn't.  
  
Y.Malik: *pouts.* Fine!   
  
Yami: You really mean it?  
  
Kanatasha: Duh! I told you that before. I would never seriously harm Yugi. I think of him more as a little brother. Well, actually I can't because if I did......  
  
Yami: *almost fearing to ask.* What?  
  
Yugi: *looking back and forth between Kanatasha, Yami and Y. Malik. Is munching on a Hershey's Candy Bar.*  
  
Kanatasha: *looks down, glaring at Yugi.* So your the one who took my candy bar!! And all this time I thought it was my brother Terry! *click in head.* Crap! Terry! I almost forgot! So Yami, you want to know why I can't think of Yugi as my brother?  
  
Yami: *nods.*   
  
Kanatasha: I'll show you. Follow me please.  
  
All: *follow her into the next room. Gasps at what they see before them.*  
  
*Room is bare and padded white. In the room is a small boy around the age of seven hooked up in a straight jacket rocking back and forth on the floor staring off at the t.v. watching Barney singing quietly.*  
  
Terry: I'm a good little boy! I'm a good little! Yes I Am! I'm a good little boy! I'm a good little boy! Yes I Am!  
  
Kanatasha: *walks over, shuts the t.v. off.* Have we learned our lesson Terry?  
  
Terry: *looks up, puppy eyes.* Yes sister we have. It not nice to take Sister's things. Or to annoy her when she is gwumpy!   
  
Kanatasha: AND?  
  
Terry: And we never do it again! Cause we love Sister! Yes we do!  
  
Kanatasha: Okay then. *gets him out of the straight jacket.* Now go off and play. Next time you cross my path I'll put you in a pink fluffy dress and make you walk to school!  
  
Terry: *quickly runs off.*  
  
Kanatasha: *turns to Yami, Yugi, and Y. Malik.*  
  
All: OoO  
  
Kanatasha: And that's why I can't think of Yugi as my brother cause if I did, that's what would happen to him when he took my candy bar!  
  
Yugi: All of a sudden, I'm VERY thankful I'm an only child!  
  
Yami: You and me both Aibou!   
  
Y. Malik: *Deviously smiles at Kanatasha.* I'll be glad to do it if you don't want to! *Advances to Yugi.*  
  
Kanatasha: *glares.* Oh no you won't!  
  
Y. Malik: What the hell are you going to do about it?  
  
Kanatasha: I am the almighty powerful authoress!   
  
Y.Malik: PUH! You can do nothing. Not even the pharoh can do anything!  
  
Kanatasha: *twitch in eye.* You dare defy ME!   
  
Y.Malik: *chuckles.* What's wrong? Is the poor little girl upset?!?!?  
  
Kanatasha: DON'T LAUGH AT ME!!! *takes out her labtop, types feviously and after a few clicks.*  
  
*POOF!*  
  
Y.Malik: *dressed up in a Barbie/Britney Spears outfit. Even is wearing a ponytailed wig. Mouth opens to scream but instead to his horror, the words to the song: I'm A Barbie Girl come out.* I'm a barbie girl. In a barbie world. Life as plastic. It's fantastic!.........  
  
Yami&Yugi: *GULP! Backs away from Kanatasha.*  
  
Kanatasha: Understand Y. Malik! Do not make me upset!  
  
Y. Malik: *still singing can only nod.* Come on Barbie. Let's go Barbie. AH AH AH YEAH!  
  
Kanatasha: *smiles.* Good! *goes back to her labtop, types away again and after again a few clicks.*  
  
*POOF!*  
  
Y. Malik: *is returned to normal. Sighs relieved.* Alright! I'll leave the pharoh and the brat alone! For now!  
  
Kanatasha: *smiles.* Thank you! *Frowns looking down.* Hey! What the hell is that doing here?  
  
All: What? *looks down, screams.*  
  
~Barbie/Britney Spears Doll is sitting on the floor.~  
  
Kanatasha: NO! I deleted that cursive thing! *Opens labtop again. Feveriously hits the delete button.* KUSO! The delete button isn't working!  
  
Yugi: *eyes widden, slumps to the ground, hugging his knees, gently rocking back and forth.* Ok...Ok...Ok...Ok...  
  
Yami: *looks down startled at Yugi.* Aibou! *puts a hand on Yugi's shoulder.* It's going to be ok. *Turns to Kanatasha hissing.* Do ssssomething! Your upsetting my hikari!  
  
Kanatasha: I'm trying! I'm trying!  
  
Y. Malik: *back up into a corner, cowering.* HURRY BLAST YOU!  
  
Kanatasha: DON'T YELL! *light bulb turns on over head.* Hey! I got it! *smiles deviously as she types away at her labtop. Few seconds later....*  
  
~POOF!~  
  
Slutty (name of Barbie/Britney Spears doll) was given life and was tied to a large stake. Standing in front of her was a Judge's booth. Kanatasha was the judge. Next to her stood Barney in a lawyer's suit.*  
  
Kanatasha: What are the charges?  
  
Barney: This isn't nice Kanatasha! You should always play nicely with your friends! Friends are Super-dooperish! *annoying laugh.*  
  
Yami, Yugi, and Y. Malik: *watching from the jury's box, try hard not to puke.*  
  
Kanatasha: Shut the Hell up!   
  
Slutty: Can't we all just be friends? I'm only trying to bring goodness to little girls everywhere. What is so wrong with that? The world needs love and kindness......  
  
Yugi: *SCREAMS!* It.....it.....it...its Téa!!!!!  
  
Yami: *whimpers.*  
  
Kanatasha: You are corrupting childeren! You are evil! EVIL! You are evil because you like pink and Pink is the Root of ALL evil! And because of that, you must be punished WITCH! I sentence you to be burned at the stake! *takes out a flame-thrower, aims it at Slutty and fires.*  
  
Slutty: *screams in agony as she is burned alive.*   
  
Kanatasha: *cruel, devious, mechanical laugh.* Burn! Burn! BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y.Malik: *same time.* FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kanatasha: *climbs down from judges booth.* Well that takes care of that!  
  
Y. Malik: *looks up at Kanatasha with admiration.* Your my hero!  
  
Yami: Okay, but what about him?! *points to Barney.*  
  
Barney: *On knees in front of Slutty crying.* I don't like this make-believe!  
  
Kanatasha: Oh yeah! *walks over to Barney, hands him a small red box.* I'm sorry Barney. Here. This will make it allllllllllllllllllllll better!  
  
Barney: *takes the box.* I forgive you because that is what friends do. Now let's all hug!  
  
Kanatasha: Uh, wait a minute okay. *runs back to Yami, Yugi, and Y. Malik.* Duck behind the benches!   
  
All: *duck behind benches.*  
  
Kanatasha: *hands Y. Malik a small silver box with a big red button.* When I give you the signal, press the button okay!  
  
Y.Malik: *nods*   
  
Barney: *waiting for Kanatasha to return starts to sing.* I love you. You love me. We're a happy fa....  
  
Kanatasha: NOW!  
  
Y. Malik: *Presses the button.*  
  
~There is a two second delay before Barney is blown to smitherings!!!!!!~  
  
Kanatasha and Y. Malik: *laugh hysterically.*   
  
Y.Malik: That was AWESOME!  
  
Kanatasha: *turns to him.* You like blowing things up too?!?  
  
Y. Malik: Are you kidding me! It's my passion as well as burning things! I love FIRE!  
  
Kanatasha: *eyes widen smiles happily.* A fellow Pyro! I think I found my new best friend!  
  
Y. Malik: And I may have found the love of my life!  
  
Kanatasha: *Blushes.* Come on Y. Malik. Lets go rid the world of the color pink, Barney, Britney Spears and everything else cute and precious!  
  
Y. Malik: Your on!   
  
Yami: Uh, what about us?  
  
Kanatasha: *hands him a key.* Here you can use this to get back into the room. Y. Malik and I will be back shortly.*   
  
Yami: ummmm....okay....  
  
Yami&Yugi: *walk off, returning to the room.*  
  
Yami: *mutters.* He always gets to have all the fun!  
  
Y. Malik: *snickers.* Well friend, let's go!  
  
Kanatasha: Okay but first, I've got something for you. *Hands him a shirt.*  
  
Y. Malik: *smiles deviously reading it, puts it on.*  
  
Kanatasha&Y.Malik: *walk off. Picture fades to Y. Malik's shirt which reads: I'M NOT EVIL! I'M JUST MISUNDERSTOOD!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami: What the hell was the meaning of THAT!  
  
Kanatasha: *shrugs.* I was bored and on a sugar rush. I've got the next chapter of the story almost finnished but I've kind of run into a little problem. I got writers block so I wrote this intermission hoping it would help.  
  
Yami: Well? Did it?  
  
Kanatasha: As a matter of fact it did. I gotta go now so I can finnish the story and post it! Should hopefully be up in a day or so See ya! *leaves.*  
  
Yami: *turns to Yugi.* Your are NEVER allowed alone with THAT woman!  
  
Yugi: *nods feveriously.* Okey Dokey! 


	4. The Results

Kanatasha: Okay, I said the chapter of this title would be A Cure or A Curse, but I'm changing it. Instead the title is, The Results  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE RESULTS:  
^"How could I let this happen?"^ The words echoed through Yami's head as he stared up at the ceiling of Yugi's bedroom. "I should have been more cautious! This is all my fault! If I hadn't let my guard down......" Tears swelled up in his eyes as the great ancient Egyptian pharoh thought back to the other day, when Yugi's test results came in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FLASHBACK  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dang it! Stupid piece of junk! Gimme my cheese puffs!" Joey stated angrily kicking the vending machine that stood outside of the waiting room. "Joey, get a hold of yourself!" Tristen replied walking over to his friend. "Look I know your worried about how Yugi's test would come back. We all are. But we have to stay calm and hope for the best." Swallowing the lump in his throat, Joey nodded. "Yeah yer right. I just hate havin to wait!" "I know it's difficult especially at a time like this." Téa replied joining in on the conversation. "But we'll have to be. We have to keep calm. Not because of Yugi but for his grandfather, and for Yami especially. He's taking this harder then any of us." The three friends turned and stared sympathetically at Yugi's other half. Since Yugi had been admitted to the hospital, Yami had been spending more and more time in his soul room. When Joey asked how that was going to help, he snapped at him replying. "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! YOU KNOW NOTHING!!!!!" Tristen, Téa and Joey all knew Yami didn't mean the words he said, he was just as worried as they were about Yugi. Maybe even more. They all knew how much Yami loved Yugi. And not in a lover way either. It was a brotherly love. They chuckled lightly remembering the day, Yugi and Yami had pricked their fingers and smeared their blood, declaring themselves "blood brothers." "AHHHH!" Joey yelled ruffling his hair. "It's already been four hours! How long does it take to get results from a few test?!?!?" "Patience Joey." Surgokou replied from his chair. He had been trying his best to remain calm during the entire situation. "The doctor will tell us soon what's wrong with Yugi. Until then let's not think about that but of something different." All eyes turned on the old man. "Lets instead talk about what we're going to do when Yugi gets out of here." His voice began to crack as he continued on. "We.....we can't think......the...th..the....worse! Yugi....will come out of ....this.....I just know he will...." Téa walked over to Surgokou and knelt by his chair placing a hand on his lap. "Your right. We have to stay positive. For Yugi!" Surgokou smiled down at Téa wiping away his tears. There was a sudden knock at the door that made everyone turn their heads. "Yes? Come in." Tristen called out, breaking the sudden silence. The door opened as the doctor walked in. "Excuse me? Mr. Motou?" He asked looking directly at Surgokou. Surgokou looked up at the doctor hoping for the best but fearing the worse. "Have the test come back yet?" "Hai, they have." The doctor replied, peering at his clipboard. "Well?" Joey asked impatiently. "Whats ya find out? Is my buddy gonna be alright or not?" The doctor sighed heavily which gave the group an uneasy feeling. "His test came back in the yellow." "The yellow?" Téa asked confused. "What does that suppose to mean?" "Technically it means your friend is on the balance between life and death. His body is desperatly trying to fight against what ever is causing this sickness. Right now he's in a stable position where the tables could turn either way at a drastic measurement." "So......you have no idea if he'll live or not?" "I'm afraid not." Everyone was silent for a few moments letting the news sink in. Yugi was probally dieing. "Can you give us a list of his symptoms?" Téa asked hopefully in desperation. "Yes I can but I'm sorry if it won't do you any good. I know what your thinking of. You think if you knew Yugi's symptoms, you can find a cure right?" Téa slowly nodded looking up at the doctor. "Knowing the symptoms, you can find a cure." "It's not that simple. Yes we know his symptoms and there are in fact many drugs we can give him, but..." Yami stood up angrily interrupting the doctor. "Then why in the HELL don't you give him these DAMN drugs and cure him curse you!" Everyone, including the doctor became shocked at Yami's sudden outburst. "It's not that simple. We can't be certain of what drug to give him. Giving him what his body doesn't need could result him into suffering from brain damage, becoming physically disabled or death. Is that the risk your willing to take?!?" Yami looked down at the ground forcing himself to control his emotions. "no." He finally replied quietly. "I know this is difficult for you and we are doing our best to help your friend. You'll just have to have faith." *Turns and leaves the room. Before closing the door, speaks out behind him.* "I'll have the nurse give you a copy of the symptoms at the front desk."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END FLASHBACK  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reaching into his back pocket, Yami took out the list of the symptoms he was given at the hospital. He re-read it for the hundreth time that day. {Fever, lack of sleep, abdominal pain, vomiting, laborate breathing, and internal bleeding.} Yami frowned frustrated at the paper gripping it tightly. For some reason, though he didn't know why, these symptoms and Yugi's condition was familiar to him. As if he had experienced it before, though he couldn't remember. Crumbling up the paper, Yami furiously threw it at the wall. "Damn it! I feel so helpless! I'm suppose to be able to protect my hikari from ALL harm!" Desperatly, Yami wanted to scream in rage. He knew he could all he had to do was open his mouth and let his fury pour out of his body. But all he could do was lay there frustrated staring off into space. "Oh please Ra." He finally spoke after an hour of silence. "Save my aibou. I am nothing with out him! Do not take him away from me! I could not bare the loss of someone I care deeply about!" A single tear rolled down the pharohs soft cheeks as he closed his eyes and finally fell into a fitful sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha: Okay that's it for this chapter.  
  
Yami: Why must you torture us so!  
  
Kanatasha: Because I can. It keeps the readers wanting to come back for more! Oh by the way, I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p thank you for the candy store! *munches on a bag of M&M's.* Yugi definitly thanks you.  
  
Yami: WHAT!  
  
Kanatasha: *giggles.* Uh yeah, your aibou is on a major sugar high. I think he's in the other room  
  
Yami: KISMA! *runs off, hear him in the other room.* AIbou! Aibou! Put that down this instant! We do NOT try to put lipstick on a pit bull!!!!! *sounds of a scruffle.* AHHHHH! KUSO! Cursive dog!  
  
Kanatasha: *laughs hysterically.* Oh and Ryuujin Dragon King. Yes yes, I'll try to keep humor fics seperate from fics like these, but I can't give any promises. Even I'm not sure WHAT I'm capable of when I'm bored, restless, on a sugar high and am experience writers block. Well gotta go. Please Review.   
  
Next Chapter: The Dream. 


	5. Dream

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dream:  
  
Falling into a fitful sleep, Yami for the first time he could remember in many years began to dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DREAM SEQUENCE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At first everything was dark and misty. It was hard for Yami to make out any images. He trudged on through the darkness, intriged by the secrets it held. ^What is this place? And why do I dream now? Does it have anything to do with my aibou?^ As if to answer his questions, a magnificant giant door appeared before him. The door was plated gold and on it stood the images of ancient Egyptian hyroglyphics. Staring up in awe, the young pharoh had no time to read the inscriptions as the door slowly opened revealing a golden light from within. The light was extremly intense. Being forced to, Yami had to shield his eyes from the light. It burned his eyes with such agonizing pain. After what seemed like countless hours, his eyes finally adjusted to light. He slowly walked into the room, his heart pounding wildly against his chest.   
  
Inside the room were two small children, a boy and a girl playing together laughing playfully. Yami walked towards the children. He could feel a sense of warmth and love coming from the girl. She had to of been at least six years old. She had a small round face, a pudgy nose, cherry red lips that when curved up showed off the dimples of her cheeks. Her eyes were large and beautiful. They were the color of a sunset before the sun disappeared from the worlds view. And her hair was long and black pulled up into pigtails. She bounced around the boy giggling as the boy watched her and smiled happily. "Excuse me," Yami finally spoke stepping towards the two children. The children however paid no heed to him as they continued to play. It was if he wasn't even there. "Brother," the girl finally spoke to the boy who sat across from her. "Will you make a promise to me?" The small boy looked at her and smiled. It was then that Yami noticed that he could not make out the features of the boy. He had kept in the shadows since his arrival. "And what promise will that be my dear sweet sister?" Yami watched as the girl blushed looking down at her feet. "Will you promise never to leave me?" "Why would I ever leave you?" The boy asked moving closer to his sister. Looking up, Yami noticed the tears in the child's eyes as she spoke. "Mommy said she would never leave!" "Mother had no choice," the boy spoke as he hugged his sister in comfort. "The gods believed it was her time to leave this world." "But she never said good-bye! I miss her so!" "I do to, but we can not dwell on the past. Instead let us look onto the future and as long as we keep the memories of our mother alive in her hearts, then she never has truly left us." The girl looked up and smiled warmly brushing the tears from her face. "Your going to become a great pharoh one day big brother." The boy only smiled as he hugged his sister gazing off into nothing.   
  
Yami stood in the shadows watching the children in awe. It was something about them that seemed familiar to him. Was this apart of his past? Sighing heavily, Yami decided to venture out of the room to find what other secrets there were to unravel. As he opened the door and stepped out, he was suddenly engulfed in darkness. He felt as if he was falling into an abyss. A dark, deep hole with no end. Fear rose up into him as he fell. He tried to open his mouth to scream but no words would escape from his lips. Thoughts of the old wives of tale of people dying in their sleeps from dreaming of falling to their deaths flashed through his mind. Panic began to slowly take over him as he searched for anything to grab onto. ^NO!^ Yami yelled into his mind. ^I can not give in!^ Willing himself, Yami forced himself to remain perfectly calm. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall into a small trance. He could feel his body gradually slow down from the fall, then suddenly come to a complete stop. He opened his eyes slowly unsure of what was to be seen before him. He gasped as he found himself yet again in the same room that he had left. Soon, though he realized that this room was different then the other. The first room that he was in gave off a warm feeling that shone with elaborate colors. This room, however was dark and domented. It sent a chill down Yami's spine. Broken toys were scattered everywhere. He cautiously stepped over the toys walking towards the only sense of light in the room. A golden light was shining down upon a bed where the same girl, who now had aged to the age of twelve, layed with her arms across her chest, her eyes closed. The boy was kneeling by her side crying softly. "You can not leave me Jezabell! We promised each other to always remain together! Do you not remember that day?!?" Suddenly, three tall figures appeared by the young boy's side. One layed a hand on his shoulder. "Sir it is time." The boy looked up, glaring. "I will not leave my sister's side! Not until she is well." "You have a duty to the people of Egypt! I am sorry young master, but there is no hope that your sister will be recovering anytime soon. Her spirit is slowly failing. I am sorry but we were too late to save her." The boy cried harder. "Why am I being punished? What have I done wrong?" "You have done nothing wrong young pharoh. It was just her time. Now let us go." The young boy, or pharoh as he was called slowly stood up and walked away from his sister's death bed. At the doorway, the boy turned to take one last look at his sister laying peacefully in her bed. Yami gasped as for the first time, he could make out the image of the small boy. It was the child image of himself! A single tear rolled down his face as Yami watched the child version of himself leave the room. "Don't go." He called out soflty as the door slowly closed. Being brought to his knees, Yami stared in desperation. "If only we had known. We could have been able to save her in time, and save the pharoh this heart-ache." Yami looked up quickly to notice that two of the three figures still remained hovering over her bed. "It still would have been hopeless." The other remarked gazing at the small child. "The cure for Alyzciptic is extremly hard to find." "We should have told the pharoh what we had known of his sister's illness and that there was a cure." "And have the pharoh's hopes strung high then come crashing down when he realized that the cure could not be found in time? No. It is best that he never knows. That way he can go on with his life with out blaming himself for his sister's death." "Perhaps you are right. Let us leave and attend to our duties." The two figures finally left leaving only Yami and Jezabell. Yami slowly walked over to her bedside and stared down at her lifeless body. "Is this the same fate that awaits my aibou? Is it too late to save him? What is the cure? Can no one answer my questions?!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END DREAM SEQUENCE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami woke up startled in a cold sweat. It took him a few moments to realize where he was. Sitting up in the bed, he stared off into space re-collecting the events of his dream. The words Alyzciptic echoed through his mind. Getting up, he walked over to the computer that stood off in the corner of Yugi's bedroom. Sitting down, Yami logged onto the internet and began to search for information on Alyzciptic. After many hours, he finally found the information that he needed. It was a disease that devastaed many lives during his time. He was certain this was what was wrong with Yugi. His heart leapt as hope filled him. "I'll save you Yugi. As I promised to." Yami continued through out the night to search for more answers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha: Next chapter coming soon! Kaiba makes his appearance!   
  
Yami: Kaiba! Why him!?! *growls.*   
  
Kanatasha: You'll find out in the next chapter.  
  
Yami: *growls.*   
  
Yugi: *smiles.* Please REVIEW! 


	6. Outrage

Kanatasha: Okay, here is the next chappie. Sorry it took so long. Anyways, be warned, you may find OC(out of character) in this chappie.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^....^ private thoughts  
  
OUTRAGE:  
A tall slender male sat alone in the back of a long slick black limozeene. He had brown florent hair that stopped just below the neck line to where his shoulders met. His eyes were a dark blue that seemed to gleam with passion. He was a successful business man, and he was still attending high school. Seto Kaiba was the CEO of Kaiba Corporations. He took great pride in his work and worked hard to make sure he obtained to keep it's goal where it was. At the top.   
  
Sitting back in his seat, Kaiba sighed heavily. He had just arrived back in Domino City after a two week business trip to Ecquador, Spain. He was glad to be back where things were familiar to him. He enjoyed the trip. The government of Ecquador made especially sure that his stay was a rememberable one. It was indeed. Even though part of Kaiba hated to leave Spain so soon, the other part of him was anxious to arrive home to greet his younger brother, Mokuba. Kaiba and Mokuba were orphaned at a young age. Kaiba had promised Mokuba that he would always be there for his little brother to take care of him. It was a long difficult struggle, but in the end, Kaiba made that promise to Mokuba come true. Now the two lived happily with each other in the Kaiba Mansion that had a spectacular view that overlooked Domino City. ^Mokuba^ he silently thought to himself. ^I really missed you little brother. It'll be good to see your smiling face again^.   
  
Arriving home, Kaiba exited the limozeene to be greeted by Mokuba. "Big brother!" Mokuba cried happily hugging him tightly. "You're finally home!" Kaiba looked down at Mokuba smiling, ruffling his hair. "Hey there kiddo. Missed you to." "So how was your trip?" "It was good. How have things been here for you?" "Oh they've been alright..." Kaiba noticed that Mokuba seemed to trail off as if he was deciding if, no how to tell him something and a feeling in his gut told him it wasn't good. "Mokuba, what is it?" "Well," Mokuba replied looking up at Kaiba. "I was wondering, I know you just got home, but can we go to the hospital?" "Your not sick or anything are you?" Kaiba asked a bit panicky looking over his brother. "No, no. I'm fine. I guess you haven't heard have you?" Sighing relived, Kaiba looked at his brother puzzled. "Heard what Mokuba?" "Yugi Motou is in the hospital!" Kaiba's eyes widened stunned. "WHAT!" "Yeah he's got this really bad sickness but the doctor's don't know what it is. He's in a coma and everyone's a wreck cause the doctors said he probally won't live." The color from Kaiba's face drained. He stared off shocked in disbelief. ^Yugi.....Wait! Why am I worried about that pip-squeak? He's my arch-rival! Why should I care? Cause dummy if he dies then you won't have a worthy opponent to duel. Even though Yami basically does all the dueling, you know he won't duel if Yugi dies. He'll just die right with him. Dark can not survive with out the light.^ "Big brother?" Kaiba snapped out of his dazed and looked down at Mokuba who was starring up at him confused. "Okay Mokuba. We'll go visit Yugi in the hospital." Mokuba smiled hugging him tighter. "Thank you Seto!" "Hey no problem," he replied chuckling. "Come on now. Let's go before visiting hours are over." Getting back into the limozeene, the two Kaiba brothers headed downtown to the Domino Memorial Hospital.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
at the hospital  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!!!!!" Yami shouted outraged glaring at the doctor whom he had pinned against the wall. The doctor shook, frightened staring down at the deranged teenager. "I'm sssssssorry sir...bbbbbut there's isn't anything IIIIIIII can do! It's......It's policy!" Yami growled feriously causing the doctor to cower even more. "policy! POLICY! Is it policy to throw the sick out to die? Yugi still needs treatment! He has to stay in the hospital until you cure him!" "Sir please! c.c.c.c.c.alm down! There's n.n.n.nothing that I can do!" "Yami." A weary voice spoke up causing both heads to turn. "Let him go." "But....but....." Yami stammered feeling twisted in emotions. "Let him go." Surgokou replied sadly. "I want to know WHY they're so anxious to kick Yugi out of here! He's still sick! He needs help! Don't you people care?!?!?" He replied turning back to the doctor snarling. The doctor shook with fear as he watched Yami bring back his fist. Clutching his eyes, he expected a punch. Only none came. Instead he only felt air. Opening his eyes, the doctor noticed the boy's fist near his ear. "You will tell me or else!" Yami replied coldly, dropping the doctor. The doctor shook, white in the face. ^Oh god! He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me!^ "TELL ME!"   
  
Seto and Mokuba had just arrived at the hospital to notice the flashing lights of a police cruiser, and several people running from the hospital screaming in terror. "Mokuba, I want you to stay here." Kaiba replied getting out from the limo. "I'm going to find out what's going on." "Okay big brother." Mokuba replied sitting back in his seat. Walking up to an officer, Kaiba roughly tapped the officer on the shoulder. "Excuse me. What is going on around here?" The officer turned and looked Kaiba over. "Ah, Seto Kaiba. Seems we have a deranged teenager on our hands. From what a few doctors have told me, there's a maniac kid with funky hair shouting demands about why they are releasing a patience who the doctor says the kid replied to as Aibou. ^Funky hair?!? Aibou! It has to be Yami!^ "Sir!" Kaiba replied sternly. "Don't worry I can handle this!" He walked past the officer ignoring the cries from the officer to come back. Inside the hospital, Kaiba noticed several stretchers over-turned, bottles broken, and people rushing past him to get out. "I WANT TO KNOW WHY!!!!!!" Kaiba heard the screaming outburst and calmly walked towards the voice. When he reached who was screaming, Kaiba was taken back in shock. Yami had a young male nurse pinned to the wall clutching the man's overcoat with one hand and had a syringed needle in the other, pointed at the man's head. There was something seriously wrong with Yami. His eyes looked glassy and life-less. His apperance seemed darker. And he wasn't sure, but Kaiba could of sworn he saw the tips of Yami's bangs turn into a deathly black. "Tell me now!" The deranged Yami spat into the terrified man's face. "YAMI!" Yami turned to the voice slowly still keeping his grip on the male nurse. "KAIBA! Stay out of this!!! This does not concern you!" "It does concern me if your threatening innocent lives!" Yami snickered sending a cold chill down Kaiba's spine. "Innocent? Innocent! Tell me what's so innocent about sending a child home to die!?!" "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about these worthless, spineless bastards throwing Yugi out of here when he's still sick!!! They won't let him stay here and WON'T tell me WHY! But I will make them tell me! Even if I have to....." Trailing off, he turned back to the male nurse, smiling deviously. "Yami! You can not do this!" "Oh yes I can Kaiba! Just watch me!" Slowly raising his hand, Yami prepared to plunge the needle into the male nurse. "Oh please! I don't know! I'm only a student!!!" The male nurse looked up, pleading for his life. "Too bad!" Yami snarled, bringing his hand down forcefully. "What would Yugi say if he could see you!?!!" The words echoed through Yami's mind causing him to stop just inches from the man's neck. He slowly turned to Kaiba. "What!" "What would Yugi say if he saw you like this? You know what. He wouldn't say anything. He'd be as terrified of you as that man there is! He would wonder why and if he was next!" Yami's eyes widened as he let go of the male nurse and took a step back. "What have I done?! I only.....they won't tell me why.....I only wanted to know......" Yami dropped to his knees, staring at the floor in despair. "Why won't anyone tell me? I have to protect my hikari!" Kaiba looked down at Yami feeling pity for him. "It's a shame." He replied quietly and sadly as several officers burst through the door and tackled Yami to the floor, putting handcuffs on him, leading him out. Sighing, Kaiba turned to a senior male doctor. "What was he talking about? What won't anyone tell him." The elder doctor looked at him, his eyes gleaming in tears. "This is the hardest part of the job. We had to release his um...brother, Yugi Motou because the insurance company that he goes through states that it will only pay for a two week hospital stay. After that, the family has to find another means of paying. We kept the boy here for as long as we could, but I'm afraid we can not allow him to stay any longer." Kaiba looked on, outraged. "Is all you care about is money?" "No, of course not." the doctor replied with hesitation. Kaiba growled lowly. "I can't believe you people!" Slowly, he reached into his back pocket. "You know what, that isn't going to happen!" The doctor looked up at Kaiba in sheer terror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
later that evening: Police Station  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay kid, you're free to go." Yami looked up startled as an officer slowly opened the door to the cell he was occupying. "Excuse me?!?" "I said you're free to go. Some buddies of yours made bail." Yami walked out slowly, confused. At the front desk, Yami was greeted by Joey, Tai, and Tristen. He looked down ashamed as he saw his three friends rush up to him. "Yo Yami!" Tristen replied reaching him first. "You alright man?" Yami slowly nodded, sighing. "Yeah." "You gave us quit a scare back there." Joey replied. "I know." Yami replied quietly. "Although, I don't blame ya. I probally woulda done da same thing!" Yami looked up at Joey half smiling. "Thank you. And thank you for making bail." "Oh it wasn't us." Téa replied, speaking up. "It was him." She replied, pointing over to the water fountain where Kaiba and Mokuba was leaning against the wall. "Kaiba?!?" Yami replied shocked. Kaiba and Mokuba slowly walked over to the four. "Hello there Yami. Enjoy your stay?" "Kaiba, why did you bail me out?" Instead of replyijng, he only shrugged. "But dat's not the best part!" Joey replied, over-excited. "Kaiba here is paying for Yug's doctor bills! Now Yugi is getting special treatment! Better den what he's been getting!!" Yami double blink confused. "Why are you helping us Kaiba." "I have my reasons. Why do you ask?" Yami sighed, shaking his head. ^Perhaps he isn't as bad as I thought he was.^ Yami nodded his thank you. Kaiba understood this and turned to leave. "Come on Mokuba." As the two walked out, Kaiba turned back to the group, looking directly at Yami. "We'll find a way." With that, the two left the station.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
in the limo  
~~~~~~~~  
"Take us to the airport! We are going to Egypt." Mokuba looked over at his brother pleased. "You really mean it Seto!?!" "Yes Mokuba. I believe the answers to why Yugi is so sick, as well as the cure lies somewhere in Egypt." Not able to contain himself, Mokuba lept at Kaiba hugging him tightly. "Oh thank you big brother!" Kaiba chuckled, hugging him back. "Airport, now!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha: okay, that's it for now. Sorry if it's kind of crappy. I haven't really been in the writing spirit lately. Anyways review and if I get enough reviews from this, I'll continue on. There should be about two or three chappies left depending upong my mood, and by the number of reviews I recieve. 


	7. Decisions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this chappie up.   
Had a major case of writers block.   
Sorry if any information is misleading.   
If it is, let me know okay.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Decisions:  
  
Seto Kaiba stared out of the window of his twin jet plane down at the rolling plains of the sandy desert of Egypt. The desert gave the apperance of a endless wasteland. It was hard to believe anything could survive out here. Yet things did survive here as several small lizards, spiders and rodents scurried across the hot desert sand taking shade underneath the very few cactus plants that grew out here. Kaiba looked on across the desert towards Cairo letting out an exhausted breath. It was beginning to seem impossible that he would ever find the cure to help Yugi. He slowly began to realize the phrase 'Needle in a haystack.'   
  
Mokuba Kaiba looked across his seat at his older brother seeing the stress on his face. His own face frowned in concern.   
  
I really haven't seen Seto this upset since he lost the Jamm Deal to Koribits Interprise. I always thought he hated Yugi. But that's just like my big brother. Always full of surprises. I'm glad he's trying to help Yugi. He needs friends. It must be lonely day in and day out with no one to talk to in that office of his. Yeah he has me, but that's just not the same. Oh I really hope we can find the cure in time! Please! Please Yugi! You have to hold on until we get back with the cure!  
  
Mokuba looked out his window watching as they came closer and closer to Cairo.   
  
"Wow!"   
  
The younger Kaiba exclaimed nearly crawling out of his seat and over his brother to try and get a better view.   
  
Seto Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle as he gently, yet firmly pushed Mokuba away from him.  
  
"Sit down Mokuba! You know you are not suppose to move from you seat while the plane is landing!"   
  
"EEEP! Sorry Seto!"  
  
Mokuba replied quickly returning to his seat, buckling himself in starring at the floor sheepishly.   
  
Seto slightly grinned at his brother then turned his attention back out to the window. Watching as the plane's wheels slowly rolled across the airstrip.   
  
"Let's go Mokuba!" Seto Kaiba replied to his brother sternly getting up from his seat and heading towards the door. Mokuba quickly followed behind, carrying Seto's steel briefcase.  
  
"Seto! Where do we start?"  
  
Seto's brows creased lower into a frown thinking deeply.  
  
Good question. Where to start. There's the local hospital where they might have records of Alyzciptic Disease. But then its not certain. It really hasn't been in affect for hundreds of years. Of course we could head to museum. A historian could most likely give a better lightened view of the disease and the history it had on Egypt. Perhaps old scrolls writting during ancient Egypt will tell of a cure or give a clue as to where to find one. Either way it's a 50/50 percent chance. With Yugi's life on the line. There can't be any room for mistakes.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba replied, whinning being heard in his voice. "Are you going to answer me?!?"  
  
Seto Kaiba shook his head slightly clearing his mind. There was only one decision he could make right now.   
  
"Lets first take our belongings to the hotel. After that we can decide where to to head to next."   
  
Hands stuffed in his pockets and his head held high, Kaiba made his way through the streets towards the luxurious hotels of the city. Mokuba followed after him nearly running trying to keep up with his tall, lanky brother.   
  
Perhaps by then I'll be able to come to a decision as to where to head to next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MEANWHILE: AT THE TURTLE CARD SHOP:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami tiredlessly entered the Turtle Shop cursing the small bell that tinkled a happy welcome. There was nothing to be happy about. Yugi's conditions hadn't improved. In fact, they were beginning to get worse. He was now hooked up to a breathing machine to help him breath. There were more wires hooked up to his small, frail body. Yami hated this feeling he was having. A feeling of helplessness. A feeling of not knowing of what the outcome was going to be. Of not being able to do anything. Sighing tiredlessly, the ancient Egyptian pharoh of the Millenium Puzzle glanced up noticing Surgokou sitting at the counter, his head face buried in his hands starring down at a piece of paper, a pen laying beside it.  
  
"Sir?"   
  
He asked stepping up to him. Surgokou looked up quickly startled. His tired, wrinkly face stained with tears.   
  
"Yami."   
  
The old man replied softly. The way he said Yami's name though was as if he was appologizing.  
  
Yami frowned deeply looking down at the paper. A gut feeling told him this wasn't good news.  
  
"What is that?"   
  
"I suppose the best way to describe it is a permission slip of the hopital."  
  
"Permission? What kind of permission?"  
  
"If I give the hospital permission to pull the plug if Yugi conditions doesn't improve after the next six weeks. Right now the machines are the only thing keeping him alive. And also if I want his organs to be donated."  
  
Yami's eyes widened the breath caught in his chest.  
  
"They can't be serious!"   
  
He cried out nearly yelling at the man.   
  
Sugoroku looked up frowning at the darker version of his grandson.  
  
"Yes they are Yami. And I think it's for the best."  
  
"NO! Damn it! You can't give up on Yugi! I know we'll find a cure in time! We'll just have to have faith. You can't do this! I won't let you!"  
  
"You won't let me? You won't let me!" It was now the old man't turn to yell. "You have no say in this Yami! You may be his protector but I am his grandfather. It is my decision to make! Not yours! And I agree with the hospital."  
  
Yami looked at the man in disbelief. Didn't he care about his grandson? His own flesh and blood? How could he be so hearless? So cruel? Wasn't he the one who had taught Yugi to be kind and to never give up hope? Now he was giving up on Yugi?! Things were beginning to look worse and worse.  
  
"You can't."  
  
"I can! I will not watch my grandson suffer any longer! He isn't going to get better Yami! You have to face the facts! Yugi is slowly dieing! There is no cure."  
  
"Yes, yes there is. I know Yugi has Alyzciptic Disease and that there is a cure. Kaiba is searching now as we speak for it! We just have to wait until he returns!"  
  
"I've spoken to the doctors about your theory and they believe you may be right."  
  
"See! See! All we have to do is wait for the cure."  
  
"No. There is not cure. Not anymore. The last trace of the cure was wiped out twenty years ago. It was the petal from a yellow Girtinis Cactus flower. It has been recorded as extinct for many years! There is no hope. Not anymore."  
  
"No! I can't believe that! I won't! I refuse to! That flower still exist somewhere in Egypt and if not there then somewhere on this planet! And I know Kaiba will find it in time! We just have to have faith!"   
  
"I've lost my faith. No Yami. My decision is final. If Yugi's condition does not approve within six weeks, I give the hospital permission to end his pain and suffering!"  
  
Choking back a sob, Yugi's grandfather quickly scribbled his John Hancock on the paper. He then turned and walked to the back of the store leaving Yami by himself.  
  
Yami dropped to his knees starring off into nothingness. He barely kept a grip on the faith that he had that Yugi would pull through. He seemed to be the only one now who was keeping the faith.   
  
Now it is a race against the clock. And its up to my rival to find the cure in time to save my aibou. It's hopeless.  
  
A single tear dropped to the floor as Yami slowly disappeared into his puzzle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh yeah! Finally done with this chappie! Another suspense endind! And not only that, I've made this into one of those choose your own adventure chappies. And no, I do not own Choose Your Own Adventure. Where should Kaiba head to? The hospital or the museum. Your decision may affect Yugi's life! Which to choose? Read and Review! 


	8. Almost

Okay, the vote is in. Off to the hospital they will go!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
...... private thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~  
EGYPT:  
~~~~~~  
  
"Well Seto?" Mokuba asked irritated as he stared up at his older brother. "Have you decided our next move yet?"  
  
"There are two places that are our best bet. The museum and the hospital. And we don't have enough time to visit them both."  
  
"I think the hospital would be our best bet. We are looking for a cure after all."  
  
"Yes, but the cure to an ancient Egyptian disease. Something a historian would know about."  
  
"Hmmmm....Difficult. Well there is one way to decide.  
  
"How?"  
  
Digging into his pockets, Mokuba took out the largest coin.   
  
"With this. We'll just flip a coin. If it lands on heads we head to the museum. Tail we go to the hospital."  
  
"You can't be serious! Mokuba! You're willing to risk everything by the outcome of a coin toss?!?!"  
  
Aggitated, Mokuba glared up at Seto.  
  
"Do you have a better idea? At least this way we'll be able to do something instead of sitting on our butts wondering what to do next!"  
  
Growling and sighing at the same time, the older Kaiba folded his arms across his chest looking down at his younger sibling.  
  
"Alright. Flip the freakin coin!"  
  
Mokuba closed his eyes, cluching the coin closely to his body, letting out a deep sigh.  
  
Please let the coin choose correctly!  
  
Opening his eyes, he tossed the coin in the air, catching it and slapping it on to the back of his hand, covering it with the other one. Slowly he removed his hand to find out the outcome of the toss.  
  
"Well?! What is it?" Kaiba asked impatiently, tapping his foot.  
  
"Tails"  
  
"Then we go to the hospital. That coin of yours had better be right little brother! We have no time for mistakes!"  
  
Yeah, I know. Mokuba replied to himself as he quickly followed Kaiba out of the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CAIRO HOSPITAL:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I need to know everything there is needed to be known about a certain disease." Seto Kaiba sternly asked one of the hospitals many fine doctors who was busily at the time having his nose stuck in a clipboard.   
  
"And what would that be sir?" The doctor who Kaiba was speaking to asked dully looking down at his chart trying to pass the impression that he was too busy for twenty questions.  
  
"Alyzciptic Disease."  
  
The doctor quickly looked up from his clipboard now alert. "Why do you need to know anything about that disease?" The doctor asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Someone I know has been diagnosed with the disease."   
  
Kaiba replied the irritation growing in his voice. He didn't have all day to chit chat with the doctors.   
  
"How long has your friend had Alyzciptic Disease?"  
  
"I believe it's been over nealy two and half months."  
  
Sighing, the doctor shook his head sadly clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"I'm not here to hear your pathetic apologese. I'm here to find out if there's a cure."  
  
"There is, however with the disease this far advance in his system, the chances of it working is slim. He'll have only a 15% chance of survival."  
  
"That's better then nothing. Now tell me what the cure is."  
  
"A single petal from a yellow Girtinis Cactus flower grounded up and stired into a cup of stilled water."  
  
Quickly turning from the doctor, Kaiba began to leave.  
  
"Come on Mokuba! Let's go!"  
  
Quickly getting up from his seat, Mokuba hurried after his brother.  
  
"Sir! Wait!"   
  
The doctor called out, racing towards the two.  
  
Rolling his eyes, aggitated, Kaiba stopped in his tracks and gracefully spun around to face the doctor once again.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Your friend has no chance of survival."  
  
"And why do you say that? A minute ago you said he would have a 15% chance of survival with the cure. Now you're saying he has no chance?"  
  
"If the flower still existed, then yes he would have a chance."  
  
Kaiba's brows deepened in confusion. "What do you mean if it still existed?"  
  
"I'm saying sir that the Girtinis Cactus and it's flowers haven't been seen for over nearly thirty years. It is very rare and considered to be extinct."  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened slightly as he mumbled underneath his breath. "Oh no!"  
  
Kaiba felt his shoulders slump but was not yet ready to admit defeat. "You say it's considered to be extinct. Which means it is not. Are there any exotic flower shops in this city?"  
  
The doctor scratched his chin, thinking deeply. "Yes, I believe there is one. It's on the other side of town though. In a bad neighborhood. Would you care for directions to the place?"  
  
"Of course not! I only asked you for the hell of it!" Kaiba replied sarcastically.  
  
Giving him a death glare, the doctor quickly jotted down the address and directions to the flower shop.   
  
Taking the paper, the Kaiba brothers quickly exited the hospital heading now to the flower shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
EXOTIC FLOWER SHOP:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I guess this is it." Mokuba replied checking the directions that they were given. "It doesn't look like a flower shop."  
  
The flower shop as so the sign said in the front was a run-down old grain mill. Half of it's window's were either broken or bordered up. Graffeti covered the walls and door. Flower shops were suppose to be sunny and pleasent. This one was dark and danted. Unwelcoming.  
  
"This is it alright."  
  
Hailing a taxi, Kaiba turned to Mokuba.   
  
"I want you to head back to the hotel."  
  
Mokuba groaned in protest.   
  
Why does he always have to treat me like a baby? What's so dangerous about a flower shop?  
  
"But Seto!"   
  
"No buts Mokuba. I need you to contact Yami and find out the situation of Yugi's condition. Once I have the flower, we're heading back. So you'll also need to get our things packed and ready to go.   
  
As a taxi pulled up to them. Mokuba sighed wondering if this was the only reason why Seto was trying to get him to leave, or if it was actually the fact that Seto Kaiba was afraid that Mokuba would get hurt in such a place.  
  
"I shouldn't be too long."  
  
Getting in, Mokuba looked up, out of the window at Seto.  
  
"Okay big brother."  
  
Kaiba watched as the taxi pulled away and out of site. Feeling somewhat relieved now, He turned and walked into the shop.   
  
A small bell tinkled above him announcing his arrival. The inside of the shop was dull and musky. Many different types of plants sat alongside each other on shelves. There were also seeds, and gardening tools. There were only a few strains of lighting inside giving off a dull glow. The place appeared deserted.   
  
"Is anyone here?" Kaiba asked as he walked up to the front of the shop where a single half circle desk sat.   
  
"Whadda ya want?" A voice called out from behind the desk.  
  
Stepping up, closer to the desk, Kaiba peered over finding a lanky teen dressed in leather with purple spiked hair and earings on his knees carefully potting some kind of plant.  
  
"A cactus."  
  
The teen looked up at Seto rolling his eyes. "Okay. Any particular kind of cactus?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. I need a Girtinis Cactus."  
  
"We have that here. You know it's a very rare plant."   
  
Kaiba sighed realived happy that finally something was going his way today. "Good I'll buy one."  
  
"Woah! Woah! Wait a minute there. I said we have Girtinis Cactus. That doesn't mean it's for sale!"  
  
"What the hell do you mean not for sale?" Kaiba growled, his voice rising. "Everything has a price."  
  
The punk teen snorted at his customer rolling his eyes. "Yeah yeah. So why do you want it anyways?"  
  
"That's none of your concern! Now name your price."  
  
"I don't think so. Beside you couldn't afford my price!"  
  
Kaiba glared at the teen fighting the urge to strangle him. "Try me."  
  
"250,000"  
  
Snorting, Kaiba placed his briefcase on the desk, opening up. "Is that all? That's only chump change to me!"  
  
The teen's eyes widened as he saw the rows of neatly pressed bills laying inside the silver briefcase. "Just who are you pal? Some kind of drug dealer or mob boss?"  
  
"No. I'm just someone looking out for a friend."  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba."   
  
His eyes widening even more, the teen gasped then smiled deviously. "Well in that case the price has just gotten higer.   
  
Kaiba glared up at the punk teen. "Alright. How much now? 1/2 million? 2 perhaps?"  
  
Smiriking, the teen shook his head. Nope I want something more valuable then that. I want one of your Blue Eyes White Dragons! Everyone knows you're the only one who owns all three cards. You want the plant, I want one of those cards. No cash, nothing else. Just the card. And oh, don't think you can go anywhere else! This shop is the only one in the entire world that carries the Girtinis Cactus."  
  
Shocked, Kaiba took a step back, his eyes widened. Give up one of his most valuable, precious cards? Who the hell does this guy think he is?!?! Gritting his teeth, he spat at the teen.   
  
"I'll think about it!"  
  
With that he turned and quickly exited the shop and leaned against it's structure deep in thought.   
  
What now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This was not one of my best! At least I don't think so. Okay so Kaiba almost has the cure in his hands, but in order to get it, he must give up one of his beloved Blue Eyes White Dragons. Will he make the ultimate sacrifice in order to save the life of his rival? Only I know. And will not say until the reviews come in! 


	9. A card or a life

Asleep is slowly drawing to a close. A few more chappies and everyone will know wether or not in will end in happiness or in tears!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
..... private thoughts.  
Yami awoke the next morning finding himself once again in Yugi's bed curled up in a tight ball, hugging one of Yugi's pillows.  
  
Oh Ra! How I miss him so! All I want is for him to be here with me. For this nightmare to be over. But now it's getting worse! Yugi has only one week left! If Kaiba does not find the cure in time....  
  
Trailing off, Yami mentally kicked himself for even thinking such a thing.  
  
Baka! Of course Kaiba will find it in time!  
  
Sighing, the ancient pharoh of the puzzle glanced up at the headboard where a large digital alarm clock sat. It's red, bright letters read 6:45 a.m. Sighing even more, Yami slowly crawled out of bed.   
  
I don't really need to go to school, but Yugi will want to know what he's missed once he's out of the hospital. He'll be upset if he's extremely behind the rest of his classmates and have to play catch up to them which will cause his grades to suffer greatly which will make him unhappy which will make me unhappy so to school I go to learn the lessons that I'll later teach my hikari once he is well.  
  
Absent-mindly, Yami went to his own room where he choose a comfortable outfit for the day. Running his fingers through his tri-colored hair, the teen took one quick glance in the mirror frowning at his appearance. His appearance was sickening. And he knew it. His face was sulken and his eyes were dark. Darker then usual. He had lost a lot of weight during these hard times. Yet he didn't care. Nothing really mattered to him. Not anymore. With out Yugi by his side, everything else seemed pointless.  
  
I am just nothing with out him.  
  
Yami told himself as he grabbed his bookbag and head out of the game shop making his way towards the high school.  
  
Arriving to school, Yami quickly made his way to his first class, ignoring the many sympathetic looks that were sent his way.   
  
Everyone keeps acting as if Yugi is already dead!  
  
Yami thought bitterly to himself as he forced himself to keep his emotions at bay.  
  
He isn't and he WON'T! Everyone else may have given up on my hikari but I refuse to!  
  
Glancing to his left, Yami couldn't help but choke back as he stared in to an empty seat. This was were Yugi normally sat each day, eager to start the day, so full of life and energy. Squeezing his eyes shut, he quickly turned away before the tears would fall. Not that they would fall. His eyes were now dry from the countless nights Yami spent sobbing into his pillow. Nobody knew that Yami had been crying almost every night. It took all of Yami's energy to maintain a cold hard look during the day. His friends began to act bitter towards him, slowly withdrawing. They called him cruel and heartless. Yami was a bit saddened about this but wasn't going to let this get to him. He could not show weakness. Not in front of others. He had to be strong. For Yugi's sake. So it was no surprise to him as Tristen walked past him giving him a death glare followed by Téa who stuck her nose up in the air in a snobbish manner. Leaning back in his chair, Yami sighed heavily, doing his best to pay attention to class.  
  
~~~~~~  
EGYPT:  
~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba stared out of the elegant plated glass of the five star hotel that he and Seto had been staying at. It had been nearly five weeks since they had arrived here. They were here to find the cure to save Yugi's life. Mokuba sadly shook his head wondering why they hadn't left yet. He and Seto had found the cure. But there was a problem in getting it. Well not to Mokuba, but to Seto there was. And for the first time in his life, Mokuba was ashamed of his older brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
FLASHBACK:  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the past hour, Mokuba paced the hotel room impatiently waiting for his brother to return. He had accomplish the task that Seto had given him at the flower shop. The bags were packed and the call to Yami had been made. The call. Just thinking about the conversation he had just had didn't help brighten his mood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BEGIN PHONE CONVERSATION:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Motou residence. Yami speaking."  
  
"Hello Yami, this is Mokuba."  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
The voice on the other line sounded distant and tiring. It wasn't the calm, soothing voice Mokuba was use to hearing when ever he spoke on the phone with Yami.  
  
"You sound like crap."  
  
"Yeah, well don't worry about that. What do you want anyways? I'm really not in the mood to talk."  
  
"Well I was just wondering how Yugi was doing."  
  
Mokuba frowned as he swore he heard a slight gasp-sob from the other end of the line.  
  
"Yami? Is everything alright?"  
  
For the next fifteen minutes, Mokuba listened as Yami told him that Yugi only had one week left to live. How everyone was giving up on him. How it seemed like no one cared. Mokuba brushed the tears from his eyes as he continued to listen.  
  
"Grandpa refuses to wait until Kaiba returns."  
  
"We can't give up hope, Yami. I know my brother will find the cure in time."  
  
"Yeah.....guess you're right." Yami replied not sounding all that convincing.  
  
"Just hold on okay Yami. Everything will be fine. You'll see. Well I gotta go so I'll talk to you later okay."  
  
"Yeah, sure Mokuba."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END PHONE CONVERSATION  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With that taking care of, Mokuba looked around the room, double checking to make sure that all of his and his brothers items were packed. Five minutes later, satisfyed, the younger Kaiba decided to relax for awhile by taking a quick nap. Laying down on the luxurious queen size bed, Mokuba was asleep within seconds.  
  
The sound of a key twisting in the lock, caused Mokuba to wake up from his rested slumber. Groggy, he sat up, peering at the door. Seto must be back. At that thought, Mokuba quickly jumped up from the bed, more alert. I hope he has the cactus!  
  
The door opened slowly revealing the person on the other side.  
  
"Seto! Did you get it?"  
  
Seto Kaiba slowly walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Walking past Mokuba, he took a seat at the foot of the bed.  
  
"No Mokuba I didn't."  
  
Sighing unhappily, Mokuba took a seat next to Seto.  
  
"They didn't have it did they?"  
  
Glancing over at him, Mokuba was surprised to find his brother nodding his head.  
  
"They had it."  
  
"But Seto, if they had it, why didn't you buy it."  
  
Sighing, Seto Kaiba looked down at his hands.  
  
"They were asking for a price I refused to give them."  
  
Now Mokuba looked over at his brother in shock.  
  
"Refused? What were they asking?"  
  
"They wanted one of my Blue Eyes in exchange for the cactus."  
  
Seto Kaiba took a risk of looking down at his younger brother. Mokuba was starring up at him, tears sworming in them.  
  
"That's why you refused!?! Seto! What's more important? A card or a life?"  
  
"It's not that simple Mokuba!"  
  
"Oh it is simple." Mokuba replied, the anger slowly rising in him. "You just don't give a damn!"  
  
"Watch your mouth!"  
  
"Make me! You never really intended on finding the cure to help Yugi did you? You've always hated him!"  
  
Mokuba felt the hot tears fall down his face, but he didn't care. How could his brother be so heartless? He had always looked up to Seto. But now, Now how could he?  
  
Seto looked down at Mokuba a wave of pain and anger swept over him.  
  
"I will not show weakness to a low life punk! That shop clerk thinks he can worm his way into snatching one of my Blue Eyes for free! I've worked too hard to loose one of those cards. I have a reputation to maintain!"  
  
Mokuba quickly stood up, glaring at his brother.  
  
"Is that all you care about? The cards and your reputation! Damn it Seto! Yugi's life is in danger! What if it had been me?!?! Huh?!?! The only thing you care about is yourself! I can't believe you!"  
  
Angrily, Mokuba spun around, putting his back to Seto. Seto sighed, looking up. The last words his brother spoke was a shock to him. Not that he could blame Mokuba.   
  
"I said I refused the offer. That doesn't mean I'm not going to get that plant! There are other ways! And I have one that will work perfectly!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Mokuba replied dully walking away from him. "I'm going to head to the lounge to get a snack."   
  
Seto watched as his brother quickly exited the room. Sighing heavily, he fell back into the bed, staring up at the ceiling.   
  
Well, that went better then I thought. Now to put my plan into action.  
  
Getting up from the bed, Seto Kaiba involuntary groaned, frustrated as he picked up his briefcase and headed out of the door. Stopping by the lounge, he peered in to find Mokuba sitting by the fireplace, munching on one of the hotel's complimentary donuts.  
  
"I'll return later Mokuba. Stay here."  
  
Mokuba took one quick glance at Seto before turning his attention away.   
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
Keeping his gaze turned away from his brother, Mokuba listened carefully as his brother left the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END FLASHBACK  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again, Mokuba sighed looking out the window.   
  
How could you do this big brother? How?!?!?  
  
It had been three days since the argument between the Kaiba brothers had taken place. Mokuba had been alone during those last few days. Seto had disappeared into hiding.   
  
Seto said he had a plan to get the cure. I wonder if what he said was liget.   
  
Sighing, Mokuba paced the room wearing down the fine silk carpet that lay beneath his feet.  
  
We only have four days left before.....  
  
Mokuba clutched his eyes shut refusing to allow himself to think about what would happen if they were to fail.   
  
Big brother, I'm not mad at you any more. Just disappointed. And worried. I hope that you're okay. And that you'll be true to your word to getting that cactus!  
  
Suddenly there was a strange, unnatural, yet natural gurggling sound that interrupted Mokuba's trail of thoughts. Grinning sheepishly, he looked down at himself.  
  
Guess I'm getting kind of hungry. Well I better order some food!"  
  
Just as he was about to reach the phone, it rang startling the younger Kaiba. Quickly recollecting himself, he picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mokuba. Get to the airport now. We are leaving."  
  
"Seto? What's going on? Did you get the cactus?"  
  
"Stop asking questions and do as your told!"  
  
Mokuba gasped listening, understanding the serious tone of his brothers voice.  
  
"Okay Seto, I'll be there in twenty minutes!"  
  
Hanging up the phone, Mokuba quickly dialed the front desk and asked for assistance in leaving the hotel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto Kaiba was waiting by the curb of the airport as the taxi cab that Mokuba was riding in pulled up. Not waiting for it to stop, he quickly opened the door.   
  
"Let's go Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba looked up at his brother in question but choose not to say anything just yet. He could tell that Seto was in a hurry. Grabbing his suitcase, Mokuba hurried along behind his brother as the quickly made their way towards their sleek silver twin engine jet.  
  
Once the jet was airbourn, Mokuba took the opportunity to ask his brother what had been nagging on his mind.  
  
"Seto....."  
  
Before he could say another word, Seto cut him off.  
  
"You know little brother, I don't appreciate being called a liar. I promised to get that plant. And I always keep my promises. Even to my worse enemy!"  
  
Mokuba looked down. He couldn't figure out why, but he felt ashamed of himself.   
  
"Does...does that mean......"  
  
The young boy asked quietly. Not daring to look over at his brother.  
  
"It's in the cargo holder."  
  
Seto replied facing foward, face stern.  
  
"And you were wrong about one thing."  
  
Mokuba turned to his brother in question.  
  
"You said the only thing I cared about was myself. How could you ever think of such a thing?"  
  
"I just thought....what you had said...."  
  
"I do care about other things besides myself. You most importanly."  
  
Not knowing what to say, Mokuba just stared up at his brother. Seto turned to him, looking him directly in the eyes.  
  
"And don't you ever forget that."  
  
"I won't, and I'm sorry Seto."  
  
Half smiling, Seto ruffled his brother's hair.  
  
"That's alright. You had every reason to suspect me to be cold hearted. Now smile will you? I don't like to see you so down."  
  
Unable to help himself, Mokuba did just that. He smiled. Well slightly.  
  
"Uh, big brother? Can I ask how you manage to get the cactus?"  
  
Chuckling to himself, Seto opened up his briefcase, searched through it before pulling out a large cream colored folder. Opening the folder, he took out a single piece of parchment with elegant handwriting that had a seal in the far lower corner of the paper. He quickly looked over at it before handing it over to Mokuba.  
  
Puzzled, Mokuba took the piece of paper from his brother. Glancing down, he carefully read it. As he neared the bottom of the page, his face slowly turned into a sly smile.   
  
"You mean you bought the flower shop?!?"  
  
"Not only that but that entire block and everything that comes with it. I found out that the land is rich in resources. Resources that will prove to be very helpful to the company. You see little brother, you can never show weakness to a enemy or client. You have to be one step ahead of them the entire way."  
  
Shaking his head in amuzement, Mokuba handed the paper back.   
  
"So what are you planning on doing with the land?"  
  
"It's not what I'm going to do, but what you are going to do little brother."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You obviously didn't read the parchment carefully. A mistake that could cost you. The land is yours Mokuba. It will be interesting to see how my little brother fairs in running a business of his own."  
  
"I own it!?!?!"  
  
Mokuba asked in shock.   
  
"But why Seto?"  
  
"It'll be good for you. Hands on experience is what you need to run a business."  
  
"But I already do. With you and Kaiba Corporations."  
  
"Yes, true. But let's just say I'm curious to see how you would fair in running a business you know nothing about. And to see what kind of competion you can be."  
  
"Oh Seto! You have no idea what you just got yourself into big brother!"  
  
Mokuba replied with a devilous sneer.  
  
"We'll see Mokuba. We'll see."  
  
Silently, the Kaiba brothers rode the rest of the way home relieved that the other wasn't mad at them and wondering if they would make it home on time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
not very good was it? Kaiba got the cactus and still got to keep his BEWD. Now will they make it back in time? Read and Review! 


	10. Countdown

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAMIER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.............. private thoughts.  
  
Countdown  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
YAMI'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
It's hard to believe, it was all coming down to this. How can it end this way? Why does he have to suffer? Why do I have to suffer? This just isn't right. Someone like him doesn't deserve such a cruel fate. I should be able to stop this, yet I am powerless. Everything that I have ever learned and gained means nothing against time. And that was now the only thing that was keeping the one person I cared about more then anything from death's door. The frustration grows within me. I want to scream and thrash out in rage. Yet I can not. I stand here, next to him, looking down at his frail body showing no emotions on the outside while I am being torn apart on the inside. I have failed him. I have have failed to protect my hikari. And now he will suffer because of me. Yugi, please forgive me. I could not fulfill my promise to always protect and be there for you.   
  
I barely hear the other voices in the room. I almost forgot I was not alone. I would rather perfer to be but know better. Yugi's friends and family have as every reason as I do to be there when it will all finally end. I was surprised when I was asked to join them. I had expected to having to force my way in. They had all grown cold and hateful towards myself. Who could blame them. I just could not show them weakness. I felt I had to stand strong for Yugi. Everyone else had given up hope. And here I stand, next to Yugi, but away from everyone else. I look around at the faces that also occupied the room. Glares of hate and betrayl are sent back towards my way, sending shivers down my spine. I quickly choose to ignore the glares and turn my attention back to the hospital bed where Yugi layed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NORMAL POV   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doctor in charge looked around at the many faces that stood in the room. So filled with grief and disbelief. Tears streaming down each of their faces, except for one. He stood there, next to the patient's bed. His feature showed a stone-cold feeling, yet his eyes, his eyes told a different story. Why couldn't the others see that this individual was in as much pain as they were? If not more?   
  
I've noticed the looks they gave him, and I can see how it is tearing him apart. This is always the most difficult part of being a doctor. It's times like this that I wonder why I even went into practice. I have the documents signed by the patient's grandfather, given the hospital premission to end a life. A life so filled with joy and memories. A life that should have a future. It's sad really when it comes down to this. When hope has left. And only grief remains.  
  
The doctor looked up at the clock, sighing heavily. "Three minutes left. I am truly sorry for your loss Mr. Motou. We can't always win the battle."   
  
Yugi's grandfather, Surgokou Motou looked up at the doctor, smiling a forced smile. "I know you have done what you could doctor. And now, my grandson's suffering will end..................and so will mine........." New tears streamed down the old man's face as he knelt by Yugi's bedside and took his hand in his. "Oh Yugi. Why did this have to happen? I'm very sorry, grandson. I hope you will find peace in the next life."   
  
Words of sympathy went through the old man's ears, not taking in any of what was being said. Yet polietly he nodded forcing a smile in graditude, wondering. He looked around at the many faces that created his grandson't circle of friends. All were as grief striken as he was, except for Yami.   
  
Why does he not show emotions? Does he not care that Yugi is about to leave us forever? I feel myself being consumed by hatred for him. I now wish that I had never given Yugi that cursive puzzle. It's HIS fault that my grandson is in this predicament! Damn you Yami! If I could, I would kill you! Yes, kill you! I can not see what Yugi see's in you. You've probally brain-washed him. You'll pay for this, mark my words!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
YAMI'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here I stand emotionless next to Yugi ignoring the glares being sent my way. I am in my own world now. Their looks and words can not effect me. I'm thinking of only one thing......suicide. I don't think, no I know I could not continue living with out Yugi in it. He's the reason for my being, my existence. Why I wake up each morning to greet the day. He is the only one who can bring a smile to my face even during my darkess days. He is the only one that I love. At first I thought it was just a brotherly love, but now, I realize it was more then that. And it was this, sickness that showed me that. Now, I may never be able to tell him. I may have failed you Yugi, but I will never leave your side. If you should die, so shall I.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NORMAL POV   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nurse, countdown will begin. You know what to do when the timer reaches zero."  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
Sighing, the doctor looked at his watch counting down. As only a minute remained. Sounds of good-byes echoed through the room as Yugi's friends and family sank to their knees knowing that all was lost and that this was the end. All except for Yami who refused to remove from his position. Refusing to give up. Not yet anyways. Not until it was truly all over. He returned the glares given to him, not caring. Those who had given the glared, looked away quickly from him, muttering underneath their breaths.   
  
"10......9......8.....7......  
  
Yami looked over at the doctor, then at the nurse who had her hand posed, ready to flick the switch that would end life for Yugi.  
  
"....6....5.......4......"  
  
Only a miracle can save him now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Muahahahahahahaha! I am ending it here! Simply because 1. I can and 2. I've ran out of ideas. There's only one chapter left to go, maybe, hopefully, I think.......*nervous laugh* This was suppose to be only a brotherly bond between Yami and Yugi, but.....I've been reading way too many Yaoi fics. Sorry if this disapoints anyone. Anyways, will a miracle save Yugi? Reviews do help in the decision. So, review already! 


	11. Final

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I can't believe what I did last chapter! Ending it like that with such a cliffhanger! Gomen asai everyone! Really! I was just in a very bad mood when I posted it. I was almost mad enough to kill not just Yugi but everyone, well not really. But I probally would of inflected great pain to them. Wait a minute....I'm already doing that.....*wails.* Why was I in a bad mood? Simple.....I found two fakes in my deck! I couldn't believe it! I tried other things besides cliffies. I drowned myself in sugar and even poked certain people with the probe given to me by Chris and Tigerlily (hotaruchan27 ). Neither of them made me feel any better. Well, the probe did help a little, but still it wasn't enough. They refused to scream..........Baka na Tomb Robber and Baka little brother! Only ending the last chappie in a cliffe helped. I'm a bad authoress.............;__;  
I'm not in such a bad mood anymore, but I'm still sulking. Gomen asai again everyone and now, here is the final chapter of my fic. It'll probally be crappy, but I want it to end already. On with the fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...... private thoughts.  
Only a miracle could save him now.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open sending light into the danted room. Hands quickly rose to everyone's eyes, shielding them from the light.   
  
"Don't you dare touch that switch!"  
  
A strong, powerful, unmistakenable voice rang out from the hallway.   
  
"Seto Kaiba! What is the meaning of this!"  
  
Sugrokou demanded angried at this outburst.  
  
Kaiba stepped into the room, followed by his brother, Mokuba who was carrying a small vile filled with a green liquid.  
  
"I am not too late am I?"  
  
Kaiba asked looking around the room. A smile curved on his lips as he noticed Yami shaking his head no.  
  
"Good. You will not touch that switch lady. If you do, I will charge you with murder!"  
  
With those words, the nurse fearfully stepped aside from the monitor.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
The doctor asked, outraged.  
  
"Can't you see this is a difficult time for this boy's family? Leave now before I call security!"  
  
"Call them if you must. If you do, though, you will be guilty. For ending a life when there is still hope of survival. And I have that hope."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean, you imbasul is that I have found the cure."   
  
"That's impossible!"  
  
"Nothing is impossible for my big brother!"  
  
Mokuba replied stepping up in Kaiba's defense.  
  
"He and I found the cure and got it right here!"  
  
Holding up the vile, Mokuba showed everyone the cure that he held in his hands.  
  
"And now we can save Yugi!"  
  
There was silence as the news sank in. Could this be possible true? Could Yugi still be saved? It didn't seem impossible. Not any more. Yet, still a lingering strand of hope still remained. Perhaps there was a chance. Just perhaps.  
  
"No....."  
  
The sound was almost faint, just above a whisper. Heads turned to the source of the sound in question wondering if they had heard right.   
  
"What was that Mr. Motou?"  
  
Tristen asked, speaking up for the group.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"But Mr. Motou! There's a chance......."  
  
"I won't hear of it! Haven't you people inflicted enough pain on an old man? Why must you torment me so?!?!? There is nothing in this world that can save Yugi. He is gone. We must all face that fact. It's over......"  
  
"NO!"  
  
For the first time in many weeks, Yami spoke out, shouting. This caused everyone to jump and to turn to him. His eyes were blazing with hope and determination.   
  
"If there is even a small chance of hope that Yugi could still pull through, I say we take it. But if we refuse to take that chance, we will have lost the one person that shines light into each of our lives. If we don't take this chance, we'll always wonder for the rest of our lives. What if. What if this really was the cure? What if Yugi did have another chance at life and we just threw it away because we were so engulfed by our own saddness that we were too blind to see."  
  
Yami turned looking directly at Surgokou Motou his eyes still blazing with hope and determination. His voice however was softer, yet still held a firm tone.  
  
"Mr. Motou.....Please.....Let us allow this one opportunity. I know this will work. I would stake everything on it."  
  
"I don't know......I don't think I could take it, if this should fail."  
  
"I know this will work. I have faith. I have never lost the faith and hope that Yugi would come out of this. Trust me. Please."  
  
Surgokou Motou sighed and looked up into Yami's eyes. He suddenly realized what he had refused to see. That Yami truly cared for his grandson. A person's eyes could never tell a lie. And his eys were full of hope, determination and love. A love for only one person, his grandson, Yugi Motou. Running a fingers through his wild grey hair, Surgokou looked at the other faces who seemed to be drawn into him, waiting for his reply. Sighing, he finally nodded.  
  
"Alright. Let's give it a try."  
  
Cheers interrupted the silence as everyone hugged one another. Yami leaned back against the wall, smiling.   
  
"You made the right choice Mr. Motou. You should never give up hope! Isn't that right Seto?"  
  
"That's right Mokuba, now doctor, this must be injected into Yugi's viens."  
  
Taking the vile from Mokuba, Seto Kaiba gently placed it into the doctor's hands.  
  
"And be quick about it."  
  
Nodding, the doctor quickly left, returning a short while later with the cure and a syringe needle. Draining the liquid into the syringe, he injected the liquid into Yugi's veins.  
  
I hope I did the right thing.  
  
The doctor asked himself in doubt as he removed the needle and stepped back.   
  
"Now we wait."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
Nobody knew the answer to this. Finally Surgokou spoke up.   
  
"We'll give it 30 minutes."  
  
Reluctantly, everyone agreed. They then sat and waited patiently for the next 30 minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
30 MINUTES LATER:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heads turned as the door to Yugi's room opened, signaling everyone who had left to return to the room for the outcome. Yugi's friends all including of Joey Wheeler, Téa Garder, Tristen Taylor, Ryou Bakura, and Mokuba Kaiba huddled closer then the others by Yugi's bedside. Two figures lingured back in the shadows wondering wether or not they would or should be considered a friend of Yugi's and not just an advesary. These two were Seto Kaiba and Yami Bakura. Surgokou Motou stood on the other side of Yugi, holding his hand. Yami stayed in his spot, leaning against the wall keeping a protective eye on his aibou.   
  
Everyone glanced up at the clock as the seconds wound down to zero. With time up, each turned his or her head towards the doctor.   
  
Quietly the doctor checked the machines then Yugi. The tension in the air seemed to grow thick as everyone waited for the results.   
  
When the doctor turned to face them, no words were needed as the expression was clear. They had failed. Lowering his head, the doctor sent out his appology, then swiftly, flicked the switch. The humming of the machines slowly began to die down.   
  
Their one chance and it had failed them. Yugi was gone and now there was nothing any of them could do about it. Everyone stood there stoned, tears streaming down their faces.   
  
It can't end this way! NO! I refuse to believe it will end this way!  
  
Yami shouted out in his mind as he came to Yugi's bedside. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, He took Yugi's hand in his and with the other stroked his face gently and ran his fingers through the tri colored wild hair. Choking back the tears, he spoke trying to keep his voice firm, yet coming out in broken sentences.  
  
"Yugi......Hikari....Why did this have to happen? To you?...........You were so full of love. So full of.....life. It can't end this way. Not before I could tell you. Tell you my darkest secret."  
  
Leaning up, Yami kissed the top of Yugi's forehead, a single tear escaped his eyes and landed on Yugi's.   
  
"Aishiteru Yugi."  
  
Turning away, Yami quickly left the bedside and made his way to the door. With Yugi gone, he knew what he had to do. He could not live any longer either. But he could not end it here. His friends would of stopped him. That is if they still considered him a friend. As he placed his hand on the door, he heard a startled gasp behind him, except to him it was a gasp of despair and not that of disbelief and happiness. Slowly he opened the door and began to walk out.  
  
"Oh gosh! YUGI???!!"  
  
Joey shouted, causing Yami to turn his head to look back into the room. What he saw before him, he could not believe. Yugi had his eyes opened and was staring up at the ceiling, blinking in confusion. His chest was slowly rising and falling signaling life in the small youth.   
  
Yami stood there dumb-struck starring at the bed as everyone else around him exploded into happiness, hugging one another. He felt someone take his hand but payed no attention to it until it began to drag him towards the bed. He looked over at Téa who smiled at him letting him know that she as well as everyone else were sorry for the way they had treated him and for ever doubting if he ever cared about Yugi. Gratefully, he returned the smile to her.  
  
Now next to Yugi's bedside, Yami looked down at him, smiling. Looking over at him, Yugi smiled back, weakly.   
  
"Hey aibou."  
  
"Hi.....Yami...."  
  
"Hush! You need your rest! You gave us all a scare Aibou."  
  
Yugi chuckled slightly.  
  
"Always the worry-wart."  
  
"Be quiet Yugi. You need your rest."  
  
Not knowing exactly why, Yugi smirked.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Chuckling at his sudden burst of courage, Yami decided to do good with the threat brought on upon Yugi. Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips to Yugi's. Yugi's eyes widen in surprise then turned to that of pleasure as he sank into the kiss. When they broke apart, both were smiling as idiots.  
  
"Made you."  
  
"I thought I was dreaming when I heard you say that you loved me."  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
Yami stated in shock.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yugi replied nodding his head.  
  
"I could hear all of you. All of the time. I just couldn't answer."  
  
"Well that's not important now."  
  
Surgokou replied speaking up, tears of happiness staining his face.  
  
"What is important is that you are now safe Yugi."  
  
Yugi turned to his grandfather, smiling warmly. He then quickly turned his attention back to Yami.  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
Smiling, Yami leaned down whispering into Yugi's ears.  
  
"With all my heart and soul."  
  
With those words, the two embraced in a kiss as everyone else smiled and awed at the sight.   
  
THE END!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay people, that's it. I'm not writing anymore for this fic! I'm done with it. Gone. Bye-bye! No more! So how many of you thought I was going to actually kill Yugi?!?! Remember I already made a promise not to, and I always keep my promises. Well except for keeping this a non-Yaoi fic. *nervous laugh.* But I don't think many of you are too upset with that, right? Anyways, as always please review. 


End file.
